Hell Yes Cowboy
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "So what do you say? Will you be the Jewel to my Ty?" Third one-shot in the Cowboy Up universe. If you liked Cowboy Up and Back in the Saddle, you'll enjoy this 'threequel'. Rated M.


**a/n: I've had the idea for a third one-shot in the Cowboy Up universe running around in my head for a while now. I tried to talk myself out of it in all honesty but after talking to a wonderful friend of mine (you know who you are bb!) the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So I started it last night and here it is! I love you all and I hope you enjoy it. This story takes place about a year after Back in the Saddle. Thank you all so much! I don't own Glee…**

* * *

Looking up into his eyes would never get old. They were like gazing into a forest on the cusp of autumn, a mix of green and gold, pure and natural. She gasped as he pressed her up against the stone wall of the shower. That would _really_ never get old.

Living at Gelilah Ranch was one of the best decisions Rachel had made. It was right up there with deciding to crossover from pop to country in her singing career and joining a certain sexy cowboy in his trailer after a rodeo nearly a year ago. She'd just returned from a national tour and it was good to be home.

They'd been out riding all day long. It never ceased to amaze her how spacious and beautiful Noah's land was. The rolling hills felt alive. Her horse, Sheyn Shalom, had made so much progress since her adoption to Gelilah Ranch and Rachel was so happy with her. Six Point was still mischievous as ever which wasn't a surprise considering who the horse's owner was. Throughout the entire day riding the trails with Noah, it felt like he'd wanted to say something. Whenever she would ask him about it though, he simply smiled and adjusted his Stetson, claiming it was just good to have her home. The day had gotten hotter as the sun got higher in the sky until both of them decided that if they were going to get sweaty, they'd prefer to do it in an entirely different way.

"You're hurting my feelings here darlin'," Noah teased as he trailed his tongue around her nipple. "By now, you're usually clawing at my back and begging me to fuck you. Why are you so quiet?" Rachel was brought back from her memories by his voice and giggled.

"I was just remembering today Noah. I really love riding." His eyes narrowed with a hint of the wayward defiance she'd grown to love about him and he pushed his hips a little harder against her, trapping her with the feeling of his erection against her stomach. The steam filled up the entire bathroom as the hot water pelted them from the side. Noah raked his hand through his unruly wet hair and smirked down at her.

"Oh I know that firsthand." Noah plucked at her nipple again but this time, he got his desired response. Rachel squirmed and moaned against his slick chest. There was a coiling in the pit of her stomach as he continued his assault. She felt her heart speed up a little more when he gently pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. Noah stood a little straighter and stared down at her. The look in his eyes made her breath catch in her lungs. "I love you Rachel," he whispered. His sincerity washed over her like the water raining down on them. Again, it seemed as though he wanted to say more but his mouth didn't move. Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel reached up and ran her fingers through his hair then down his side. He groaned softly as her hand skated across his hipbone. Oh how she'd missed him on tour.

With ease, Noah lifted her up against the wall and her legs automatically went around his waist. In one smooth move, he was sheathed inside her. Rachel cried out as he started to piston his hips. His thrusts were long and slow. She could feel him deep within her, hitting the very nerve endings he'd set on fire, and her muscles clenched around his length. Nothing compared to the sensation she felt when he was inside her, the way his love for her radiated from him with every powerful thrust.

His muscles tensed under her fingers as his control faltered. Noah's thrusts became a little faster, sharper, and Rachel's moans became a breathy mantra of his name. As he rocked into her harder, Rachel used her hands to tilt his face up to hers. When her tongue curled around his, she felt him freeze. Instinct caused her muscles to clench as he reached his climax. The sheer pressure of his body on hers, held so secure between the wall and his muscles, caused Rachel to yell his name while her own orgasm tore through her body.

They both stayed still for a moment, just breathing in the steam and each other. After a second, Rachel shivered and giggled. "I think all showers should be that stimulating." Noah chuckled as he gently gripped her hips so he could pull out. She sighed at the loss but slid down his body until her feet touched the shower floor. He placed a gentle kiss to her mouth and grinned.

"Should we try to get clean now," he asked. Rachel just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we could _try_ cowboy," she moved around him so that she was directly under the water, "but we've never been particularly successful before."

* * *

Rachel was curling up on the couch with her late night snack, a bowl of cereal, when Noah came back in from checking on the horses. One of the mares had given birth to a foal, which Noah had named Glick, just before Rachel had gotten home so he liked to keep an eye on him. As soon as Noah plopped down beside Rachel on the couch, he grabbed her spoon.

"Noah that's got," but she was too late. He already had the spoon in his mouth and was looking at her like she was crazy. After swallowing his spoonful, he dropped the spoon back in her bowl.

"You got a problem with me eating your cereal now or something babe?" Her eyes flitted from her bowl and back to him. Her shock was evident on her face.

"Of course not but, this has soy milk in it. You hate soy milk." Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed her spoon again, repeating his previous action with a grin.

"When you were gone, my milk went bad but I still had some of your soy milk stuff so I figured I'd give it a try. It's not so bad after all once you get past the funny aftertaste. And you like it so I do too." His grin got a little bigger as Rachel snuggled up closer to him.

The television was on some trashy entertainment news show that Rachel liked watching when she remembered an article she'd seen while on her tour.

"Noah, you know who Jewel and Ty Murray are, right?" He gave her a 'are you really asking me that question' type of look and laughed.

"You mean one of the most famous bull-riders in history and his singer wife? Yeah, I think I've probably heard of them once or twice," he chuckled. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs for his sarcasm.

"I saw this article about power couples and they were part of it. It also talked about how every power couple has a successor couple." Noah just raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going somewhere this?" That earned him another elbow to the ribs but both of them still laughed.

"Yes I am. The end of the article said that _we_ were the new Jewel and Ty. I thought it was sweet." For a second, Rachel thought that Noah had tuned her out. He froze. But then he shook his head and started laughing.

"Darlin', that's dumb. For you and me to be the new Jewel and Ty, we'd have to be married." He took her bowl from her hands which made her cross her arms. She watched as he pulled something out of the front pocket of his jeans. "So what do you say Rach? Wanna be the Jewel to my Ty?" Suddenly, Noah opened his hand to reveal a ring. It was a single diamond in an antique setting of white gold. Rachel tried to swallow but her throat had gone dry.

"Noah, are you, really," she finally squealed. Noah laughed nervously and nodded his head.

"I've been trying to ask you all day. You're the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me Rachel and all I want is for us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" In the next heartbeat, Rachel launched herself at him. She straddled his lap without even thinking about it and pressed her lips to his. Noah fisted his hands in her hair, eager to return the kiss.

When Rachel pulled back for a breath, her eyes were shining. "God I love you so much," she whispered. As her hips ground down onto his, Noah stilled her again.

"So, is that a yes?" Rachel laughed and held her hand out. As Noah, fingers shaking, slipped the ring on her finger, Rachel giggled.

"That's a _hell yes_ cowboy!"

_**-fin-**_

_**Glick**_** means luck in Yiddish and I thought it was a nice name for a horse. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**

**I promise the new chapter of His Words on Her Lips is on its way. It's just taking its time.**


End file.
